Prophecy Fulfilled
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Even prophecies have loopholes. It's Lindsey's job to find one in Harry's.


**August 24, 2011 – Prophecy Fulfilled**

Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Even prophecies have loopholes. It's Lindsey's job to find one in Harry's.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge. And #6471 on TtH.

Timeline: post-AtS; start of the second book for HP.

Warning: cheesy solution that's probably been thought of before.

A/N: Dumbledore decides to be more proactive concerning the prophecy.

**Editoral A/N:** my earlier entry of _'Lilah's Life'_ was rejected, so I offer this instead. Sorry if it isn't as good.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. Prophecy copied from harrypotter. wikia. com.

* * *

><p>"<em>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches <em>

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not _

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<strong>

"Are you sure you can find a loophole, Mr. McDonald?" Minerva inquired nervously. It felt strange having a muggle in one of Gryffindor's hidden rooms. However, the Headmaster assured her that a mutual friend named Lorne said this man was very good at what he did. As a lawyer, that included sniffing out loopholes in contracts and such. But this was different; this was a… "Prophecies are not the same thing as contracts," she reminded him.

"Ma'am," Lindsey drawled with a shark-like grin, which made any doubts about him being a lawyer vanish. "Even prophecies have loopholes. I can tell you about at least two off the top of my head that include champions for the side of good."

When she nodded encouragingly for him to continue, he laid the prophecy down. "One of them refers to a vampire with a soul," Lindsey couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice.

Angel asked Lorne of all people to commit murder. It was good for Lorne's sake that he decided not to follow that request; it would have tainted the peaceful demon. Dumbledore needed a lawyer for this and Lindsey was the only one Lorne could remotely trust; he already knew that Gunn wouldn't survive the final battle.

"There was a prophecy that after an unknown apocalypse, this vampire would become human again. For years, Angel aka Angelus thought it referred to him. Then last year, another vampire showed up with a soul. Suddenly, the prophecy had its loophole – at least as far as Angel was concerned."

Minerva thought for a second, then asked, "But the prophecy would still come true for one of them?"

Lindsey nodded, "Or some other vampire with a soul, yes. That's where the other prophecy I mentioned comes in. You've heard about Slayers?" She nodded back. "Several years ago, Buffy Summers was told about the prophecy concerning her death if she faced the Master. Notice I said 'if'. That was one loophole she didn't take because the Master's minions were on a killing spree and she wanted to stop it. All she did was fulfill the prophecy and he was set free to open the Hellmouth in California."

Pausing to take a sip of coffee, Lindsey could see the horror in the woman's face. Apparently she didn't like his story so far…especially since she was considering that Harry would have to die as well. Maybe what he said next would cheer her up. "What the prophecy left out was that she wouldn't _stay_ dead. A friend found her and was able to bring her back using muggle medicine."

"Astounding!" Minerva gasped. And some wizards looked down on muggles?

* * *

><p><strong>Several days later…<strong>

Since he wasn't supposed to still be alive, Lindsey couldn't ask Angel for help. Not that he would have anyway. So he did the next best thing and contacted the Council for their help, saying he was trying to circumvent a prophecy about a young boy's death.

He admitted upfront that he wasn't on good terms with Angel and that they probably shouldn't mention talking to him if they saw the vampire. That brought Xander around to his side. Lorne's vote of confidence brought Willow around. Which meant he had to convince Giles and Buffy, since they were the remaining two heads of the Council. For them, he had to recount every single encounter with Angel or schemes concerning him.

Then they sequestered themselves away to discuss it and his notes about Harry, Voldemort and the prophecy…for three long days and nights.

But they agreed in the end. It wasn't surprising because it dealt with a child whose destiny was to die and also concerned stopping a big bad before things got too deadly.

Willow did the first half of the ensouling spell to gather all the fragments of Tom Riddle's soul from the different horcruxes hidden around the world – including the one in Harry's scar. Buffy handed the Scythe to the confused pre-teen and told him to break the orb with it. With a glance at the Headmaster, who nodded his agreement, Harry smashed the glass ball with the weapon, unsure of _why_ he was doing it.

Just like that, Harry defeated the Dark Lord and fulfilled the prophecy before his second year began.

* * *

><p>AN: So now I've abbreviated the HP series to one book.

Tomorrow's (hopeful) fic: Lorne/Star Trek.

Poll A/N: Okay, because of a couple last minute character adds – one of which I couldn't easily swap out for another – I need your help to decide which should be my day 31 fic. The other days/characters are ones I need to do for one reason or another. The remaining two choices are:

1. Willow/Friends

2. Xander/The Santa Clause


End file.
